Bonnie and Clyde
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: There was another member of Hans's merry band of thieves. After all, every Clyde need a Bonnie by his side Hans/OC rated M for language and because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Die Hard**

"I'm not sure if this is Genius, or Madness." Penelope muttered as she scanned the large party in search of her comrades. She had been planted in the Party under the guise of a bartender at the Nakitomi Plaza Christmas Party in Las Angeles, California. She adjusted her black pencil skirt and frilly white blouse, internally cursing Hans to Hell for talking her into this.

Penelope Sinclair was a little known, but highly skilled Parisian thief. For the good part of her adult life as lived in Paris but as a child she lived in a foster home in Berlin Germany. At first glance she was a charming child, Petite, blonde pigtails, school uniform, the works. But at the tender age of ten she gain the friendship of a boy whom she would later follow into a life of crime.

"_Come on Penny." Hans whispered, "Hans I don't like this, what if it goes wrong." Twelve year old Penelope eyed the crowded road, "I'm telling you, it's easy, I will throw a rock at the wheels to make it seem like the car hit something. You run out in front on the car and pretend like it hit you, while the they are panicking around you, I'll pick their pockets." The boy explained with an exasperated sigh. _

"_But what if the car doesn't stop and really hits me?" Penny protested, "It won't I promise." _

"_Alright." She conceded, "One, two, three." Hans threw a large rock under the wheel of a car, while Penelope ran out In front of it and screamed. "Oh My God." The street flew into a panic as Penny lay on the ground with a puddle of red paint around her head, seemingly unconscious. _

_Hans snickered and lightly picked threw the pockets of concerned passersby. _

"_Is she okay?" _

"_Someone call an ambulance!" _

_That was their cue to retreat, Hans pocketed the stolen goods and eyed the building a few yards away, he hastened into the building and pulled the fire alarm by the door. The ruckus was enough to draw the attention of the crowd and allow Penelope to scramble away._

_They ran for a few blocks until the stopped in an alley out of breath. "Did. You. Get. Any. Thing?" she panted, resting her hands on her knees. _

"_Ja." He held up three leather wallets, a gold bracelet and two diamond rings. "It just doesn't feel right. Stealing from those people." She said with moral confliction, "Penny, do you want to go to college, in America?" Hans asked._

"_Of course." She said, "And you want a good life." He continued, "Yes of course I do." _

"_Then you need money, and a lot of it, and I'm helping you out, at great risk to myself might I add."_

"_Wait a minute, Risk to yourself, Hans I just threw myself in front of a car!" Penny snapped, offended._

"_Alright, you're right, I am sorry." He raise both of his hands, "I shouldn't have said that." Penny crossed her arms and turned around pouting. "Come on Penny, please don't be mad." _

"_I'll buy you some taffy." He offered, She perked right back up and smiled. "Okay." She suddenly grimaced, "I wish I could stay at your house tonight, when Aunt Ethel sees the paint in my hair she'll know what I did and then I'll be really in for it."_

"_Well I can ask my father if you can stay, but Simon will probably rat on us." Hans grumbled, "What if we say that you were hit by a paint bucket, there are painters by my house and we will just say that one of the buckets fell and you got splattered." _

_Penny nodded, Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gunter liked Hans, and they thought he was a good boy. They weren't really her Aunt and Uncle, but they told her to call them that. They were nicer than her previous foster families, She had her own room, she went to a nice school, and she had decent clothes. _

"_Well, let's go then, Here I'll put the bracelet and rings in my pockets and you can put the wallets in your bag." Penny stuffed the leather wallets in her brown leather school bag, hidden among her books. They walked back to the Gruber house and arrived just as it began to get dark. "Hans, you're home late, where were you?" Mrs. Gruber greeted them, "Penelope, Always good to see you, does your aunt know you're here?"_

"_No Ma'am I was wondering if I may use your phone to tell her where I am, I know she must be awfully worried." Penny said sweetly, "Of course.." she cut off, "Good lord child what happened to your hair?"_

"_Some painters dropped a bucket and I got splattered with paint." Penny gazed at her shoes, "Oh you poor child." fussed as Hans faked gagging noises behind her back, Penny stifled a giggle and followed to the phone._

"_Yes, Mrs. Fitsgerald? This is Helen Gruber, Penelope is at my house, yes, I will tell her, well she is more than welcome to stay here for the night. Of course. Good bye." hung up the phone, "I will make up a cot in Hans's room, and I will bring a bowl of water, let's see if we can get that paint out of your hair." She tutted._

_Hans snickered, "What?" Penny asked. "Nothing it's just my mother always wanted a daughter."_

_Simon strode into the kitchen and eyed the two, "Hello little brother, and friend who never seems to sleep at her own house." _

"_Always a pleasure Simon." Penny greeted._

_After fretted over Penny for a while, Hans towed her off to his room upstairs, his room was filled with models, maps, and papers. "This is amazing." She smiled, gently tapping the wing of model plane. "Stop it." Hans slapped her hand away. "ow." She grunted._

"_I wish I had a family like yours." She sighed, "You do, kinda. You have your foster parents." Hans pointed out. "That's not the same." She explained, "You have normal and parents and a normal sibling…"_

"_Simon is many things, but normal isn't one of them." Hans interjected. "What happened to your parents anyway?" he asked. Penny sat on his bed, "I don't know, I think they got into drugs or something. That's what Aunt Ethel said." _

"_I just wish I had some siblings." She said wistfully, "You have me." Hans sat beside her and she lay across his lap, "I could be your adopted brother." She smiled up at him, "I'd like that."_

Years later when she turned fifteen Penelope was moved once more to another foster home, she kept in touch with her friend over the years until she graduated high school and was able to afford a plane ticket to see him. He had joined some sort of political movement, he was different to others meaner, and colder. But with her he was the same Han Gruber who used to pick pocket strangers with her.

She snapped back into reality.

"Bartender, one bloody Mary," Penelope nodded and prepared the drink for a sleazy looking guy in a suit. "Qui Monsieur." She poured the tomato Juice and vodka, "I haven't seen you here before, you uh." He glanced at her low cut blouse, "You new?" She rolled her eyes, "I have been booked for the party by Monsieur Tagaki." She placed the drink on a coaster in front of him.

"Is that a French accent I hear?" He flirted shamelessly, "Qui."

"Bar tender, can you get this man a drink, on the house?" Mr. Tagaki, or as Penelope knew him, "The Mark" asked her, as he pushed forward a tired looking man in a white wife beater and a red flannel shirt. "Qui Monsieur." She nodded.

The sleaze and the CEO left together and Penelope was left drying a glass, "So, what will it be sweetie?"

"What would you recommend for a tired New Yorker with Jet Lag?" he asked, "Hmmm, Coffee and a hot shower?" she suggested. "Funny." He nodded, "Would you happen to know where Holly is?" he asked. Penelope shook her head and poured him a shot of whiskey, "Here, on the house," she slid him the glass.

She glanced at the clock, "Uh, Hey." She called to a waiter carrying a tray. "Can you take over here?" she asked. He nodded and handed her the tray carefully so as not to spill the champagne.

She carried the tray to the elevator discretely. She set the tray on a table and snuck over to the elevator. She pressed the button for the garage and walked as fast as her clicking heels could carry her across the concrete.

At the bottom floor was a large delivery truck, "that must be them." she muttered and knocked on the tinted window. A large blonde man with glasses rolled it down. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked casually

"Because Poe wrote on both." He replied with a thick German accent. "Penelope Sinclair, you must be…"

"Karl." He turned around in the seat, "Hans! Your girlfriend's here." He called.

The back of the truck opened, there were several other men with him. "Good to see you again." She grinned as the tall German exited the truck, "and I'm not his girlfriend." She corrected Karl.

"mmmhmmm." Several of the men hummed and muttered,

"Stow it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Die Hard and if the creators found this fic I'm pretty sure they'd single handedly fly down here and kick my ass**

After introductions were made, Penelope entered the van with them and they began to move to the loading dock. Penny could feel the leer of a few of the men and sat as straight as possible. A radio crackled with white noise then a voice call over the channel, "We're in." an American voice reported.

The van jerked and shook as it crashed into the loading port, and the back opened. "Here we go." One of the men said in German and they strode out of the truck and into the building through what looked like a giant garage. "Penny, You're handy with computers am I right?" Hans asked.

"I most certainly am," she confirmed proudly,

"Then be a dear, go to the front desk and assist Theo and Karl with the locks." He pointed her down the hall, "don't miss me too much." Her pumps clicked down the hall as she strolled down the tile hall. To the front deck where a rather beefy man in a black suit with long blonde hair stole an ID tag off the dead body of the door man.

"Vous est Theo?" she asked in French, he tilted is head slightly, "You are Theo?" she repeated in English. The man shook his head and pointed to a black guy in thick glasses and a white knitted sweater tapping at a computer. "Ah Merci." She nodded and briskly strode into the tiny office. "Theo I presume?" she stood over him. He looked up and grinned, "You presume correctly."

"Penelope Sinclair." She held out her hand, "a pleasure." Theo kissed her knuckles and she scoffed. "Hans sent me to assist with the locks" she informed him. "Oh, " Theo let her hand drop. "You're Hans's girl." He nodded.

"I am not _His Girl_" she protested, "Are you sure, cause he talks about you, like… a lot." He returned to the computer, "Can you unplug the red Green and Gold wires for me?" he asked. "Just because Hans talks about me it does not mean we are an item." Penelope informed him getting on her knees pulled out ever Gold, Red, and Green wire in site.

"Just out of curiosity, what has he said?" she popped her head out from under the desk as Theo began to destroy series of large computers along the wall, "All good things, All good things." He assured her as a shower of sparks rained from the walls. "let's go." He grabbed his large back bag.

One of the men from the truck was dressed as the door man and quickly too his place and stuffed the body under the desk as Penny and Theo exited the booth.

Hans tossed the key card to the fake door man. "Everything's ready." Theo informed Hans. "Good work, let's go round up the hostages." They began down the main hall. "Oh and Penny, since people saw you at the party, I need you to act like a hostage is that clear?" She nodded, "That shouldn't be too hard." She shrugged.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, "Let's see, I was ejected from West German Volksfrei movement, A Few bank Heists, Money laundering, the usual." He listed casually, "How about you?"

"Let's see I still live in France, just outside Paris, I'm still wanted in the Majority of Europe, that's about it, It's just been me and Charlie." Their steps echoed through the empty hall. Hans seemed to stop for a moment then kept up his stride.

"Who's Charlie?" he asked, Penny realized he thought she was talking about a boyfriend and decided to mess with him, "I live with him," She said offhandedly. "What's he like?" Hans interrogated.

"Uh, Blackish Brown Hair, Beefy, very protective, Quiet type…." She tortured Hans viciously, "Well I'm hope you two are very happy together." Hans said stiffly,

"I'm sure I will be, as long as he doesn't chew the furniture." Penny said casually, not even looking at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Hans actually did stop this time, and Penelope burst out Laughing, Even Theo was holding back chuckles ahead of them. "Hans, Charlie is my Doberman." Penny steadied herself on the wall. "That wasn't very nice." Hans scolded her for making him look foolish. "I'm not very nice." She snickered, "the Elevator is just ahead, it will take up us to the party."

Penny pulled out a compact and some black and purple eyeshadow, "What are you doing?" Theo asked as the entered the elevator, "You really want me to look like a hostage?" she asked and snapped shut the compact, "I have to look like you hurt me." She touched up her eye and grinned at the instant, and very realistic bruise she was now sporting on her cheek.

"We don't want them thinking you're soft, now do we?" she pocketed the makeup and set herself to making her clothes looked ruffled. "Have you done this before?" Theo asked incredulously. "Let's just say a few Cops in Denmark are still in probation for roughing up a suspect in custody and said suspect was acquitted by a very sympathetic jury."

Hans grinned , "Didn't I tell you she was brilliant." He bragged as Penny beamed proudly.

The elevator stopped and the rest of the man boarded the lift. "Jesus Christ Almighty Hans, What did you do to her?" one of the men with short blonde Hair and glasses squinted at the impressive looking bruise the stained Penny's cheek bone.

"Why do you always suspect me?" Hans said mischievously, "its just makeup Tony," Theo informed him, "She's going to be our, Quote un quote, Hostage." Some of them hummed with understanding as they were lifted floor by floor up to the ongoing Christmas Party. "You and Karl have cut the phone lines?" Hans asked Tony

"Yes."

"Good"

They finally stopped and the men, armed with machine guns, eased out of the elevator. Hans grinned when he eyed the crowd of unsuspecting party goers who chatted and drank merrily.

Total chaos erupted as the men fired off their guns with deafening rattled and the people flew into an unruly Panic. If she wasn't supposed to act like a hostage, Penny would have giggled madly.

The twelve men rounded up every person they could find and imprisoned them in the middle of the room. When Penelope eyed a woman with her dress half and a man besides her zipping up his pants she couldn't help but chuckle. "Must have been some party." She muttered and subtly pointed them out.

"Shh, you're supposed to be scared for your life, in fact." Hans called Karl over to their side. "Penelope is going to be our _Hostage_" he stressed the word and used air quotations, "Be sure they know it." Karl nodded and roughly grabbed Penny's arm in a grip that would likely cause a real bruise.

"Ow!" she hissed, "Sorry." Karl muttered and lessened his vice like hold. Hans approached the manic crowd and closed his black note book. "Ladies and Gentlemen." He called in a loud but yet somehow hushed voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen."

All eyes rest on him, waiting for him to speak once more. "Due to the Nakatomi Corporation's legacy of Greed around the globe, they about to get a lesson on the _real _use of Power, you." He eyed all of them, "Will be witnesses." He turned to Penelope who looked extremely shaken and afraid, "and be sure, that if any of you tries anything, tried to "be a hero." He pulled out a pistol and pressed it to Penny's temple. "She will die"

Playing her part, Penny flinched and tried to wiggle out of Karl's grasp. Hans nodded to him and Karl swung at her face, barely grazing her cheek. But to the rest of the crowd the slap looked and sounded very real when Penny fell to the floor with what looked like a fresh bruise on her cheek. People gasped and muttered as Hans turned back to them with a satisfied smirk.

"Now," he began to walk down the marble steps, "Where is ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Die Hard…..Sadly **

"Joseph Takagi." He clarified, and casually went down each step, "Born in Kyoto, 1937," Hans listened. "Family immigrated to San Antonio California, 1939," Hans went on list off all of 's achievements in order with exact dates and locations, eyeing each Asian American man in the room. The rest of the men formed a perimeter around the hostages like wolves around prey.

Penny to, eyed the crowd, her face bearing a mask of fear while internally she studied each and every face in the room. The slime ball who hit on her at the bar was nearly hyperventilating near the center, Mr. Takagi had addressed her before at the bar and she scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face.

Penny nudged Karl and discretely jerked her head toward Mr. Takagi who stood in the middle of the room near the fountain. Karl nodded and pulled her arm into the crowd slowly with the gun still pressed to her head. After a few seconds they caught Hans's eye and nodded to the elderly Japanese man.

Hans seemed to understand and continued to talk as he neared Mr. Takagi, "Vice Chairman on the Nakatomi investment group…."

"Enough." Mr. Takagi intervened, Hans turned quickly, "And Father of five." He finished off, "I am Takagi." The man stated unafraid.

Hans nodded, "How do you do?" the German asked politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Karl passed Penny off to Hans and swept the old man off away from the crowd to the protests of several. A young woman glared fiercely at Hans which caught his eye since he turned extremely slowly while keeping his eyes trained on her. Penny felt and white hot flash of some unknown emotion and went stiff until their eyes left each other and they left for the elevator.

In the large elevator, Hans hummed 'Ode to Joy' and Takagi eyed him like one would a mad man, Penny had been released and stood calmly in the middle of the Karl and his younger brother Tony, She assumed they were brothers for they looks so much alike.. "Nice suit." Hans noted randomly, "John Phillips, London."

Penny almost chuckled, Hans always had an eye from the finer things in life, One of the things she would often tease him about when they were younger. "I have two myself."

Without Missing a beat they strode out of the elevator and down a series of halls ways all the way to the end where they were met with a grand red room with several tables scattered around it, at least three had scale models on them of various projects around the world.

"An when Alexander saw the breath of his domain he wept for there were no more worlds to conquer." Hans quoted as he stood before a large model of the Nakatomi building itself and chuckled, "Benefits of a classical education."

They continued into the room and Takagi had figured out that Penelope wasn't really a hostage. "oh, that is…" Hans gasped, happily eyeing the model of a large bridge, "Beautiful." She circled the table with obvious awe in relation to the extreme detail and work men ship put into it. 'Well it's nice to know he's attention span hasn't changed' Penny joked to her self.

"I always enjoyed making models as a boy, the pure attention to every conceivable detail. Beautiful." He explained, bringing back to mind the hundreds of models that were often displayed about his room as a child.

"It that what this is all about?" Tagaki asked incredulously, "our project in Indonesia?"

"Contrary to what you people may think, we have already developed everything with the permission of the locals and the Indonesian government." Takagi defended

"I believe you." Hans assured him, "I read the article in Forbs."

He sighed as if disappointed that their conversation must come to an end, " , I could talk about industrialization and men's fashion all day but I'm afraid work must intrude." The master thief led them into a large conference room, where Theo sat with his computer waiting for them.

"And my Associate here has some questions for you." Hans held the door open as Takagi, Karl, tony and Penny filed into the room, "Fill in the blanks questions mind you." He muttered and walked in after them and took a seat at the end of the table.

Takagi leaned over Theo shoulder and squinted, "You need our code?" he asked shocked, "You came here to access our computer?"

He scoffed, "Any information you could get would be reported to Tokyo and Changed by the morning, you won't be able to blackmail our executives, threaten our profits…."

"Sit down." Hans barked in an irritated manner, then glanced over his shoulder at Penny who stood patiently, "That includes you my dear, it is impolite to hover."

Penny nodded and perched herself on the edge of a table behind Karl and Theo. Takagi glared at the leader but reluctantly took a seat.

"Mr. Takagi I'm really not interested in your computer." He explained, "But I need the code Key because I am interested in the six hundred and forty million dollars in negotiable bearer bonds you have locked up in your vault and the computer controls the vault."

"You want money?" Takagi seemed more confused by the minute, "What sort of Terrorists are you?"

Penny rolled her eyes and Hans chuckled, "Now who said we were terrorists?"

Theo tapped on Penelope's knee, "Hey how much do you want to bet, that Han's is going to have to kill money bags over here and we're have to do it the long way." he whispered, Penny had no doubt in her mind the Takagi was going to end up dead by the end of the night, "ten bucks on yes." She whispered, Theo grinned broadly and went back to his computer unnoticed.

Hans pulled out his pistol and began to unscrew the silencer, "The code please." He asked politely, "it's useless to you." Takagi shook his head, "there are seven safe codes and the key code is only one of them, you will never get it open."

"Then theres no reason not to tell us." Hans reasoned,

"I told you" Theo gloated, "It's not over yet." Karl insisted, Hans eye the trio, Penny grinned sheepishly and waved slightly, then looked down.

Hans turned back to the Japanese man calmly, "That is a very nice suit Mr. Takagi, it would be a shame to ruin it."

'Yep, he's going to die.' Penelope mentally confirmed, "I am going to count to three, there will not be a four. Give me the code." Hans ordered.

"One" He hovered his hand over the pistol on the counter, "two" he waited a second, "Three."

"I am telling you I don't know it, I'm just a chairman, I'm telling you, you're just going to have to kill me." Penny flinched, 'shouldn't have said that.' She thought and looked away slightly

Hans shrugged, "Okay" he raise the pistol without the slightest hesitation and shot the man in the head, sending his entails splattering over the glass door.

"We'll do it the hard was, Tony see if you can dispose of that." He motioned to the now lifeless, and headless, corpse.

Karl sighed bitterly and handed theo a folded up ten dollar bill, "Karl you better go up and check on Heinrich's work in the machine room." Hans ordered.

Karl stood and Penny Couched slightly, "Excuse me." She snapped her fingers and opened her palm, "I believe I won a bet of some kind," she reminded him. He rolled his eyes and cursed in German while opening his wallet, "Ten bucks right?" he asked.

"Fifteen actually." She corrected him, he trust a five dollar bill and a ten dollar bill in her hand. "Much obliged." She grinned and pocketed the cash.

A ruckus from the other room called all of their attentions. Karl and tony drew their weapons and ran into the adjoining room, and Penny stood beside Hans and Theo in the door way.

Karl checked each room, and they remaining three entered the room, "Nothing." Karl reported,

"See to Heinrich." Hans ordered, and the older blonde ran out the room, "Now you can break the code?" he asked.

"You didn't bring me along for my charming personality." Theo said deadpanned, "No Theo, that's what I am here for." Penny patted his shoulder. "Uh Huh, Miss. Fifteen dollars." Theo hummed knowingly, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." She said innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Die Hard, only my Oc. **

"The vault should be this way." Theo pointed around the bend as they proceeded down the hall. "So you never did tell me what the other men are doing on the roof." Penny informed Hans along the way. "All part of the plan Penny, not to worry." He waved her off.

She planted her hands firmly on her hips with a slight pout, "I assumed as much, but that doesn't exactly tell me what they're doing." She pried, "You're hiding something from me Hans, and I loath being kept out of the loop."

"She's not going to leave you alone unless you tell her." Theo advised him, "Alright, but you must promise not to be cross." Hans warned her. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Penelope chants and drug her finger over her heart in an X shape. "Hienrich, Marco, Karl, Tony and the others are wiring the roof to explode when this is all over." He explained.

"The FBI will get involved at some point tonight and when they do they will still think we are terrorists holding everyone hostage. We will tell them we demand a helicopter and that the hostages will be flown to the airport, when really the Helicopter will serve as our ticket out. The C4 will blow the roof with the hostages on it, with the FBI thinking we are all dead, we'll be home free with equal shares of the money."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone." Penny stopped them, "Kill all of them? Hans I know you're a bit of a left handed monkey wrench but don't you think you have taken a giant leap away from your good senses?" She questioned the extremity of the operation along with its immense moral dilemma.

"On the contrary I think this is one of my best, no one will think to go looking for a group of dead people, and since when have you grown an aversion to death, you didn't even blink when I shot Takagi and I know you have more than your fair share of skeletons in your closet." Hans reasoned, noting that she was toeing the line of hypocrisy. "Every chef will tell you, you cannot make an omelet without cracking a few eggs." They continued down the hall with Theo who shamelessly eavesdropped on them.

Penny was a little less disturbed but still not all together please, "Call me old fashioned, but mass murder makes me uncomfortable."

They entered yet another room through a large iron gate while Theo rattled on about the locks.

"Thirty minutes to crack the code, Two hours, Two and a half hours, for the five mechanicals, at the minimum." He listed off as they approached the vault where another man was waiting for them. Theo slid the ID card into the lock while he talk to Hans who obviously wasn't listening to a word he was saying. "The seventh lock however, is out of my hands"

The first vault doors slid open to reveal a rather large antechamber with the Nakatomi symbol emblazoned on the granite floor. Inside it was a large metal door with a keypad beside it, Hans stood infront of the opening with his arms crossed tightly, "He's thinking again." Penny whistled, "just give him a moment."

Hans finally emerged from his revelry and noticed the two other people beside the door, "I'm sorry?" he blinked and Penny grinned while Theo recapped. "The seventh lock? It has an electromagnetic seal, you do understand that the circuits can't be cut locally?" Theo elaborated on the situation.

"Trust me." Hans said vaguely, and walked out of the room, Theo shook his head and sighed, "I hate it when he does that." He complained. He glanced at Penelope and smirked, "What are you grinning at?" Penny blinked, "Huh?" she realized that she had been smiling, and smirked right back to cover it, "Oh nothing." she hummed and patted his shoulder understandingly, "just try putting up with it for five years" She offered and walked out leaving him to work on the locks.

Penny followed the gang leader down a flight of wooden stairs that over looked the crowd of terrified hostages when Han's radio went off, "We've got a fire alarm." The man at the desk informed them, "Call 911, give them the guard's name and the building code number, and cancel the alarm. Then disable the system." Hans listed off the instructions and finished by the time they reached the bottom.

Penny remembered her hostage act and returned to her frightened, jumpy demeanor. Hans stopped and glanced at Tony before turning on the radio once more, "Eddie what floor did the alarm go off on?" he asked. "32nd." Eddie replied.

Hans turned to Tony, "Go to the thirty second floor, one of the hostages must have gotten away and set off the alarm to alert assistance, Kill him if you like, or bring him back to the other." Hans ordered and tony nodded and began to leave before Hans stopped him once more, "I prefer dead." He clarified before striding back to the front of the roof before the crowd, snatching a small cake from a display as he walked by.

If she wasn't pretending to be terrified she would have laughed at the seemingly light hearted gesture before one of the men, she thought it was Marco, grabbed her arm and held her at his side while he aimed the gun back into the crowd.

"I wanted this to be professional, adult, cooperative, not a lot to ask." Hans began as he sat on the edge of a small brick garden, "Alas your didn't see it that way, so he will not be joining us… for the rest of his life."

Nicely put, Penny thought sarcastically as she caught the eye of the woman who glared at Hans when they took away, the woman locked eyes with Penny and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Penny silently mouthed back, "Yes, I'm fine."

"This can go anyway you want it." Hans assured them, "You can walk out of here or be carried out, but have no illusions, we are in charge." Penny eyed the disturbed crowd that mutter amongst itself. "So make your decision now, and please remember." Penny looked to the side where an elevator alarm sounded and expected Tony to come walking out, possible covering in blood.

"We have left nothing to chance." Hans concluded, Hienrich turned around to face the elevator when a woman in the crowd screamed in horror. Hans Rushed to the elevator while Marco let go of Penny's arm and attempted attempted to contain the crowd that tried to see what the elevator contained.

Penny took the chance to sneak over to the elevator and see what cause such a commotion. After pushing through Heinrich to see Penny gasped and looked at the floor rather than gaze at the sight of Tony tied to an office chair with a Santa hat planted on his head and something written in red on his shirt.

Hans pulled down the fabric and read out loud, "And now I have a machine gun. Ho Ho Ho." Penny wasn't one to shiver at death, but it was different when you knew the person, "Holy shit." She muttered and crossed her arms. "A security guard we missed?" Heinrich assumed.

"This is no Random fat security guard on a pension, not this is something else." Hans thought out loud. It's borderline sociopathic, that what it is. Penny thought, Hans barked orders In German, Which Ironically, Penny never really learnt to speak, from age ten to fifteen she got by on English, French and pretending she was mute.

"We have to do something Hans." Heinrich insisted, "Yes we do." Hans agreed.

"We have to tell Karl that his brother is dead." Penny flinched at the thought, Karl was going to be royally pissed. "Tell him to come down."

Heinrich called Karl over the radio and told him he needed to come down, in the meantime Hans, and Penny took up residence in an office just beside the hostage area. "What are you going to say?" Penny asked slowly.

"I'm just going to tell him, He's a big boy, he can handle it." Hans put plainly, "Hans this isn't something you can pop on someone, this is Karl's little brother." Penny protested, "Just trust me, and try to stay out of his way." Hans advised her as Karl exited an elevator and started toward the office.

"Here we go." Penny shook her head and sat on the edge of the desk as Karl entered the room and looked at Hans expectantly. "Karl, I'm sorry, but your brother has been killed." Hans got straight to the point.

"What?" Karl looked at his strangely, "Someone set off a fire alarm on the 32nd floor and Tony went to check it out, whoever set off the alarm murdered your brother." Hans explained slowly. After standing still for a moment, Karl looked to Penny to see if this was some sick joke.

Penny nodded her head slowly, without a second's warning Karl flew into a rage, flipping a heavy table with a ferocious howl of fury. Penny quickly moved behind the desk as Hans pinned Karl to the glass wall.

"I want Blood!" Karl demanded violently, "And you'll have it." Hans assured him, "Put let Heinrich prepare the detonators and Theo Prepare the vault, after we call the police they will waste hours negotiating and then you can tear the building apart looking for this man, but until then we do not alter the plan!" Hans barked with fury matching Karl's

"And if he alters it?" Karl challenged, and Penny couldn't help but agree, they had to neutralize this man before he severely tears a hole in everything. Hans let go of Karl calmly, who seemed less likely to punch a hole through the wall at this point. "We just need to find a way to keep him out of our hair until then." Penny mused.

"How, all of the men are either working or guarding the hostages." Hans countered, "Well what if we trapped him on a certain floor? Cut off all the exits and just keep him there until the police get here?" She offered.

"theres always a way out, if your desperate or resourceful enough." Hans shook his head.

"I could just kill him." Karl reminded them, "Let's stick a pin in that for now." Penny nodded, "He will die by the end of the night, it's just a matter of how and when."

The radio on the desk buzzed and the voice of a man dialed in urgently, "Mayday Mayday, anyone copy? Channel nine."

Everyone in the office stared at the radio, "Come on? Where are you?" Penny whispered, "Terrorists have seized the Nakatomi Building and are holding at least thirty people hostage. Repeat, unknown number of terrorists, six or more, armed with automatic weapons at Nakatomi plaza."

"Whats the best place to transmit?" Hans muttered, "The roof!" Penny enlightened. "Go, go!" Hans ordered the men out and up to the roof.

"You think we got him?" Penny asked, eyeing the radio, "maybe." Hans shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Die Hard**

Penny sat in one of the chairs across from Hans who sat at the desk, over the radio emergency personal were scolding the unknown man for using an emergency channel only. "Ladies and Gentlemen the American police force in action." She muttered.

"You haven't changed one bit have you?" Hans asked, "Implying the need?" she retorted. "You seemed to enjoy me immensely the last time we saw each other."

"Penelope the last time we saw each other we were both drunk off our asses and could barely remember anything the next morning." Hans reminded. "Actually, you were drunk off your ass, I was just along for the ride." Penny leaned forward in her seat as if in deep thought.

"Do you regret it?" she asked, Hans shook his head, "Nein, that is one thing I will never regret doing." Penny smiled, "That's good."

"By the way." Hans grabbed a large black gym bag, "I thought you might be a tad more comfortable in this." Penelope unzipped the bag and found a spare change of clothes, "God Hans, I could kiss you!" She thanked him, "Still a size 4?" He asked.

"Yep." She moved to the corner where she was out of sight from the hostages and the men guarding them, She didn't mind if Hans was there because 1) she grew up with him, and 2) He had already seen her in less than her underclothes anyway so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"So how do you know the rest of the men?" She asked as she began to unbutton her blouse . "Well some of them I just hired, but I met Theo when we happened to be robbing the same bank at the same time, me manually and him by hacking into the accounts. And I met Karl in the Volksfrei Movement and through him I met Tony."

Stripped of her camisole and frilly Blouse Penny dawned a Grey V-neck blouse and shed her pencil skirt for a pair of jean, which was incredibly tight around her thighs even though they said size 4. "I fucking hate women's jeans, why can't they just pick a size and be constant instead of varying from brand to brand?" She muttered and hopped a little to get the jeans up around her waist.

"At least they make your ass like great." She rolled her eyes and snorted, "Well I'm glad _you_ like them."

Penny un-did the several leather straps of her heels and slipped on a simple pair of grey slip-ons.

The radio crackled an furious german speech rang through. Hans grabbed the box and replied in German, "What is it?" Penny whispered, Hans held up on finger as one of the men replied, "He's in the elevator shaft." Karl said over the radio. "Perfect" Hans replied "The elevators are locked off, he can't escape. Just shut him in and come back down."

"Here you talk to him." Hans handed Penny the radio, "You're the people person." She clicked the reply button, "Karl the police are probably on their way here already." She reasoned. "Karl?" she waited for a reply.

"Karl, we can stall them but not if they hear gun shots, Just lock him in and He'll be neutralized." The radio clicked and buzzed with white noise. "Son of a bitch." Penny set the radio down. "What?"

"The man hung up on me." Penny sighed. "That can't be the first time that's happened" Hans jibed. "Hahaha," Penny laughed sarcastically. "What floor are they on?"

"I honestly have no idea." Hans shook his head. "What? Han Gruber is not all knowing in the matters of his men?" She gasped in fake shock. She stood up and walked to the window, "Uh Hans."

She tugged on his suit sleeve, "There is a police car circling the area outside the main entrance."

Hans picked up the radio, "Eddie?" he asked. "I had a feeling you'd be calling." "Eddie I am sending down Penelope to smooth things over with the officer."

"You're doing what now?" Penny protested, "Come now darling you have to pull your own weight." Hans patted her head playfully. "besides the hostages are already scare out of their minds, I don't think we need your little charade anymore." He handed her a handkerchief to wipe away the remanded of her bruise like make up.

"Alright, I'll be back." She wiped the makeup away and began walking down to the main lobby just as Eddie was letting the Officer in. She swiped a name tag off the desk and pinned it to her shirt quickly.

"Is there a problem officer?" she asked kindly "Just a report of gun shots from this location Mrs…" He peered at her tag, "Whitmore, probably nothing but we still have to check up." She nodded, "I completely understand."

"We had that false alarm you know." Eddie walked back to "his" desk, "If you ask me the damn computer probably set you out on another wild goose chase. We've been chasing the bugs in this system ever since they installed it."

The Tv at the desk was showing the football game, "Oh shit." Eddie cursed, "Come on I've got fifty bucks bet on those assholes."

"You don't mind if I take a look around do you?" He asked Penny. "No, no, help yourself." She followed him, "Uh, I'll just be a minute if you don't mind." He stopped her, Penny nodded her head as waited with baited breath as he drew dangerously close to a waiting gunman. He stopped and looking at the ceiling, "The hell with this." He shook his head and walked back.

"Sorry to waste your time" He called. "No problem at all." Eddie walked after him with Penny. "Merry Chirstmas." The officer nodded, "And to you." Penny returned. "Uh ." He stopped.

Penny walked back to him, "Yes, Officer?" she asked nervously, "If you are ever in any trouble, don't hesitate to call." He handed her a small white business card and tipped his hat, "Merry Christmas."

Penny stood befuddled and looked at the small card, "what the hell?"

Eddie chuckled and pointed at a small mirror on the desk, "Maybe he thinks you ran into a door." Penelope looked and the mirror and groan with frustration when she saw the makeup from before was merely smeared by Han's handkerchief and made bigger, making it look like she was hit in the face with something large.

"I better get back up there." She sighed and used her hand to make sure she got all of the makeup off her cheek. "did I get it?" she asked. Eddie nodded and gave her and thumbs up.

Both of their attention was called by a loud crash and cursing as the police car squealed away with a body smashed though it's window followed by the rattling of machine guns.

The radio buzzed and penny grabbed it, "Eddie?" Hans called through. "Eddie is not here right now but if you leave a message he will get back to you." She sounded like a recorded message. "Penelope please tell me that noise was no what I think it was." He replied.

"If you think someone threw a dead body on a police car and unleashed a blitzkrieg of gun fire on it, then I'm afraid the answer is yes, it is what you're thinking." Penelope flinched as Hans curse in german then calmed down. "Well, other than the dead body how did it story hold up?" he asked

"good, very good. But Mr and Mrs. Whitlock may be getting an unexpected visit by the LAPD and possibly social services."

She hung up and rushed back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Die hard**

Penny was greeted with a crowd of the remaining men babbling as Hans tried to quiet them, she rolled her eyes and place two fingers in her mouth before blowing out a sharp whistle.

"All of you relax." She ordered with surprising authority and took a place next to Hans behind the desk. "This is just a matter of inconvenient timing, police action was inevitable, and as it would happen, Necessary."

Hans took over control once she had the all quiet, "Let them fumble about outside, so all of you stay calm this is simply the beginning."

The radio on the desk crackled and Hans snatched it off the desk, "I thought I told all of you I want complete radio silence." He snapped

"Oh, I'm very sorry Hans I guess I didn't get the memo." An unknown voice cut him off, "Maybe you should have put it on the bulletin board."

The room remained silent, "I figured since I waxed Tony and Marco and his friend here, I figured you, Karl and Franko might be a little lonely, so I thought I'd give you a call." Karl tensed up and Penny patted his hand, "He's just baiting us, don't let his get under your skin." She whispered.

"How does he know so much about us?!" Franko snapped, Hans silenced him quickly before replying to the mystery man. "That's very kind of you, I assume you are our mysterious party crasher, you are most troublesome. For a security guard."

A buzzer noise cracked over the speaker, "Sorry Hans, wrong answer. Would you like to go for double jeopardy where the scores can really change?" Penelope rolled eyes.

"Who are you then?" Hans asked, as if he was going to tell them. "I'm just a fly in the ointment Hans, The monkey in the wrench, the pain in the ass."

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" Penny whispered.

"Check on the others, _don't _use the radio, see if he's lying about Marco and see if anyone else is missing." Hans ordered. The rest of the men shot up and rushed out the door, "Not you Penny, if he thinks you're a hostage then we can use that against him" Hans stopped her from leaving.

"Mr. Mystery Guest? Are you still there?"

"yea, I'm still here, unless you want to open up the front door for me."

"I'm afraid not, but you have me at a loss, you know my name, but who are you? Just another American who saw too many movies as a child? Another orphan of a bankrupt culture, who thinks he's John Wayne? Rambo? Marshall Dillon?"

"I was always kinda partial to Roy Rodgers myself. I really like those sequin shirts." The man explained, Personally, Penny had no idea who any of these people are.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us ?" Hans asked,

"Yippee Ki Yay Motherfucker." The man relied simply and turned off the radio. "Prepared for any possible situation huh?" Penny reminded him, "Don't start with me Penelope." Hans warned

"I have to admit, his voice is eerily familiar," She tapped the desk, "Oh please, you hear one American and you've heard them all." Hans rebuffed.

Karl and the others stormed into the room, "He wasn't lying about Marco, He's down on the street. And the other man was Heinrich, and his bag is missing."

"But didn't Heinrich have the…" Penny trailed off, "Son of a bitch"

Hans grabbed the radio and dialed in "Theo?" He called in, "Theo".

"Yo?!" Theo yelled over whatever machine he had in there. "We may have some problems, how's our schedule?"

"Three down four to go." Theo replied. "Then don't waste time talking to me." Hans returned.

Half a second later the radio buzzed once more, "This is Sargent Al Powell, if the person who radioed me can hear me on this channel, please acknowledge this transmission. I say again, it the person who radioed for help can hear this transmission, acknowledge this transmission."

The wail of sirens echoed in the background, as the mystery man told the cops every thing he knew.

"We have to find him and shut him up before he tells them everything!" Franko insisted. "Let him, I'm waiting for the FBI to arrive until then he can waste as much time as he likes, but find the bag. Fritz" Hans waved his hand at the door, "We must have the detonators "

The man said something about Missiles which was news to Penny, "We have missiles?" she eyed Hans in disbelief, "Go big or go home I suppose." She shrugged.

"And I think they have a Hostage with them set apart from the others, a woman, I don't know her name but she has shoulder length blonde Hair and a big bruise across her face." The man informed the officer and all eyes turned to Penelope. "I saw her when I first walked in to check the building," the officer agreed.

"so what do I call you?" the officer asked,

"you can call me….Roy"

Hans sighed and eyed Penny, "well you better get your make up back out, looks like you will be playing the hostage a while longer."

"Oh look the press is here." Penny said with fake excitement and continued to reapply her "Bruise"

"Hans." Some one called as Franko led the woman from before into the room, she was pretty enough, and looked like someone who took charge. "I have a request."

"What idiot put you in charge?" Hans asked as penny put her makeup away and watched with mild interest.

"You did, after you killed my boss." She replied in a flat tone, "Now everybody's looking to me, personally I'd pass on the job, I don't enjoy being this close to you."

Hans smirked at her words and layed down his pen, "Go on."

"We have a pregnant woman out there." She started, Hans inwardly groaned, "Relax, she's not due for a couple of weeks, but sitting on that rock isn't doing her back any good. So I would like permission to move her to one of the offices where there is a sofa."

Hans thought on it, "No but I will have a sofa brought out to you, good enough?"

"Good enough." She nodded, "and unless you want things to get mess I'd suggest you bring us in groups to the bathroom."

Hans nodded once more, "yes, you're right. Is there anything else?"

"Would you allow Her to come back with me to join the others?" Holly nodded to Penny who was standing far to the side, "No." Hans said without a moment's hesitation. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Holly slowly turned to leave. Closely watched by Hans, who glanced behind his at a series of photos in frames.

" chose his people well Mrs…."

"Genero, Miss. Genero." Holly left quickly, with Hans still watching her much to Penelope's displeasure. Leaving her seething internally.

"Jealousy is not a good look for you my dear." Hans noted, "Jealousy? What have got to be jealous about?" Penny denied the accusation.

"What indeed." Hans mused.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Die Hard**

The small television caught Penny's attention with a report opening with an image of the Nakatomi building. A skinny man held a micro phone and faced the camera, "Las Angeles has joined the fraternity of cities, whose only requirement is to have suffered the anguish of international terrorism. Approximately two hours ago, an unidentified group of men have seized control of the Nakatomi building, sealing off all exits, all telephone lines have been cut, and the only communication now possible has been through the use of CB radios the group apparently brought with them."

Penny sighed and sat in a chair facing the TV, "Has it really been only two hours?" she tilted her head back to gaze at Hans upside-down.

"Shh." Hans shushed her, she rolled her eyes and fiddled with strands of her blonde hair, muttering gibberish mockingly under her breath. "So how long do you think it will take for them to try to get in?" she asked, fed up with the boring silence.

Met with silence once more she blew through her lips and returned to playing with her hair. Three minutes later the windows where filled with a blinding beam from a large light. The radio crackled and the mystery man and the police officer argued over the line.

"Jesus Christ you're coming in! That's it isn't it?" the man asked, "Christ Powell I told you what kind of guys you're dealing with."

Hans grabbed the radio and held the button down, "They'll be coming, every body get ready." He addressed all the men. "Theo, you're they eyes now."

Penny got up and walked over to the window, "What's your plan?" she asked and peered out through the blinds. "Remember those missiles we brought with us?" Hans reminded her.

Penny gave an amused sigh, "can you go one heist without blowing something up?"

"Maybe, but I've got at least twenty more years to find out." Hans retorted, "So what are we going to do after this is all over?" Penny asked.

"take the money, go into hiding for a while until this all blows over, Live like a king for at least ten years, then in the unlikely event that the money should run out, we start over." Hans replied quickly.

Penny did the math in her head quickly, 64 billion dollars divided by eleven was 581,818,181,8.182. "Jesus Christ" she whispered.

"What?"

"I just realized how much money that is." She said grinning like a fool,

"Here they come?" Hans whistled, "Alright guy." Theo began over the radio, "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, _except_ the four assholes coming in the rear in standard two by two cover formation." Penny gazed out the window in search of the men.

As soon as the men reached the back doors, the men stationed in the windows opened fire at the lights, one by one the giant lamps went out with a shatter of glass.

"Don't be impatient." Hans warned the men stationed at the back doors, "Just wound them." Penny rapidly tapped Hans's shoulder, "What?" He snapped unintentionally, Penny crossed her arms and gave him a look that reminded him that he couldn't bark at her like he did the men. Gaining a miffed demeanor she silently pointed a single finger out the window at the approaching armored car.

"Whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute, what have we here gentlemen?" Theo asked, "And one Lady." He added as an afterthought. "The police have themselves an RV." Hans jerked his head to the window, making Penny roll her eyes with irritation.

"Oh yes, you listen to Theo when he points it out." She muttered under her breath, along with several choice phrases.

"Come on come on come on." She whispered as Theo came back on the line, "Get over there."

The armored car made its way down the road and up the steps, where it was greeted with a fire explosion from one of the formerly mentioned missiles. Penny jumped back from the window as the blazing cloud rose.

"Oh and the quarter back is toast!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Should we hit it again?" Hans asked Penny, "I think we should." She agreed. "Hit it again." Hans ordered.

"Hans you motherfucker! You made your point let them pull back!" the man cried over the radio, "Thank you I will take that under advisement, Hit it again." Hans addressed him.

They waited until the gun was loaded again, when Hans gave the order, "Fire". The RV was hit once more with the projectile and burst into a large ball of fire once more. "Damn" She muttered with a small smile.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake accompanied by deafening blasts seconds apart. Hans gripped Penny's waist and jerked her away from the window as the blasts flickered right under it like roman candles. "Holy Shit" She gasped and looked at Hans, mouth a gape, "What the hell was that?"

One of the men rushed into the door way and spoke rapidly in German, Hans let go of Penelope and returned to the desk, "Idiot, It's not the police." He spat, "It's him."

The man left and Hans rested his head in his hands. "Was that the C4?" Penny asked, Hans nodded, "You okay?" Penny walked behind him and cautiously set a small hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." He snapped with venom. Penny jerked her hand away and looked down apologetically.

Hans glanced at her and sighed, "I'm sorry…for both times." Penny nodded and set her hand back on his shoulder, where he covered it with his. The small TV flashed with an updated report, "We've had an update on the terrorist takeover of the Nakatomi Building. Sources say that the Terrorist leader, Hans, may be this man Hans Gruber, and member of the radical West German Volksfrei Movement" the Report showed an old picture Of Hans in shabby clothes.

"I always hated that picture." Penny sighed, Having seen it before on the Parisian Governemnt's wanted list.

"Strangely the Volksfrei leadership issued a communique an hours ago stating that Gruber had been expelled from the Movement." Penny tuned out the rest of the report as the radio buzzed with communication between the cop and the Mystery Man.

The Cop said that two of the men were killed in the blast when the radio was taken over by an angry sounding man.

"I'm not the one who just got Butt Fucked on National TV!" the man replied to the chief of police, making Penny suppress a snicker.

"Well it's nice to know that we're not the only ones who hate this guy"

Karl stormed in ranting in German until Hans quieted down, resulting in a heated argument in German, "If you had listened to me he would have been neutralized already" Hans blamed.

"I don't want neutral I want dead." Karl hissed. The three turned as someone knocked on the door, Penny mentally groaned at the sight of the obnoxious man from the bar. "I Hope I'm not interrupting." He leaned in.

Hans didn't even bother looking at the door way before asking, "What does he want?" the man chuckled, "It's not what I want, It's what I can give you." It didn't take a genius to know that this man wasn't the most colorful crayon in the box.

Karl reached for his pistol and looked to Hans for the okay to kill him. Hans shook his head quickly and nodded of the man to come in. Grinning like an idiot, The man winked a Penny who stood by the window and lean on the shelf under the window behind Hans.

"Let's be straight okay?" the man walked in with his hands in the air, followed closely by an armed gunman, "It's obvious you're not some dumb shmuck up here to snatch a few purses am I right?"

Hans kept a completely emotionless face, "You're very perceptive." He stated blandly. The man shrugged and stood to the side, "Eh, I watch 60 minutes, I think to myself these guys are professional, they're motivated, and they want something. Now personally I couldn't care less about your politics. It's none of my business, but I figure you're here to negotiate"

Penny cast a skeptical look at Karl who returned it with equal emotion. "You're amazing, you've figured this all out already." Hans droned, feeding the man's ego further.

"Well Business is business, you use a gun, I use a fountain pen. What's the difference?"

_Well personally I can think of a lot of differences, for example one can kill you. _Penny injected mentally, "Let's put it in my terms, you're here on a hostile takeover, you grab us for some green, but you didn't expect for poison pill was going to be running around in the building."

Now they all were sharing looks varying to confusion, to disbelief. Penny took a moment to take in the man's appearance and came to a speed conclusion. Penny snuck a random piece of paper off the desk and a pen, scribbling down a message then passing it to Karl who passed it to Hans.

_Hans, this guy is High as a kite._

Hans scribbled a reply discretely while the man babbled on,

_How do you know?_

Penny quickly list off signs displayed by the man.

_Extreme confidence, i.e.: trying to negotiate with people with guns_

_He has white powder on his jacket and unless he's touching up his foundation out there, I'd put on money on Cocaine given that he keeps wiping his nose._

Hans nodded and overturned the paper.

"I must have missed 60 minutes_, what_ are you saying?"

"The guy upstairs is fucking things up huh?" he sat in the chair on the other side of the desk, "I can give him to you."

Penny's head jerked up to attention, it is never smart to put your faith in a druggy, but this guy might just give them what they need. The man began to sing like a canary about who their guest was a New York Cop named John McClain

The radio crackled on with voice as the cop and the mystery guest chatted about their kids.

"Touching Cowboy, touching." Hans cut in, "Or should I call you ," He paused.

"Officer John McClain from the New York police department "

After a moment's pause the man replied, "Sister Teresa in the third grade called me , My Friends call me John, and you're neither shithead"

Penny grinned, they finally had him, "There's someone who wants to talk to you, two someones actually." Hans passed the radio to the man, who was now known a Henry Ellis. "Hey Johnny Boy." Ellis greeted.

"Ellis?"

"Yea, listen John they're giving me a few minutes to try and talk some since into you. I know you think you're doing your job John and I can appreciate that, but you're just dragging this thing out. Look, no one is getting you of here until these guys can talk to the LAPD and that just ain't gonna happen until you stop messing around in the works." Ellis talked reason to

"Ellis what have you told them?" John asked

"I told them we were old friend and you were my guest at the party."

"Ellis you shouldn't be doing this."

"Tell me about it"

Penny was soon growing impatient with the both of them and tapped Hans's hand, making a line across her neck then pointing to Ellis.

"Not yet" Hans mouthed silently

"Alright, John listen, they want you to tell them where the detonators are. They know people are listening, they want the detonators or they're going to kill me "

Nothing

Ellis tried again, "John did you hear me?"

"Yea I hear you."

"You know John I think you can get with the program a little the police are here now it's their business, now tell these guys where the detonators are before someone else get hurt! You know I'm putting my life on the line for you pal!" Ellis began to panic a little as the high began to wear off.

"Ellis you need to listen to me very carefully,"

"John…"

"Just shut up Ellis! Just shut your mouth and put Hans back on the line!"

Ellis sighed and held the radio out as John addressed Hans, "Hans this shit head doesn't know what kind of man you are but I do, listen to me."

Hans cut him off mid-sentence, "Good, then you'll give us what we want and save your friend's life. You're not part of this equation it's time you learnt that." Hans pulled out his pistol and put the silencer back on.

"Hans." Ellis laughed nervously, "What am I a method actor, put away the gun this is radio not television."

"Hans this ass hole is not my friend, I just met him tonight I don't know him!" John begged. "Jesus Christ Ellis these people are going to kill you tell them you don't know me!"

Ellis laughed confident in his lie, "John how can you say that after all these years?"

"John?" Ellis's smile grew dimmer, "John?"

Ellis shrugged sheepishly as Hans lifted his gun. Soon Ellis's head had a good sized hole in it and panic had spread throughout the hostages. Hans took the radio and held it up so John could hear the screams. "Do you hear that?" Hans asked, finally out of patience, "Talk to me! Where are my detonators? Where are they or shall I shoot the other one? Perhaps the Blonde Bartender I already know that you _Do _know her."

There was silence until John responded, "Go Fuck yourself Hans"

Penny walking back into the office with Karl and Hans, while the hostages panicked outside. "What got you all pouty?" Karl asked, "That Bastard would have let you Hans kill me." Penny huffed. "Hans wouldn't really kill you." Karl waved her off, "I know that and you know that, but he does not." Penny pointed out.

Karl dragged Ellis's body out while Penny and Hans sat back at the desk, "now what?" Penny asked.

Hans picked up the radio with a sigh, "Now my dear, like all good Terrorists, we make our demands"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Die Hard, BTW you will see more of the romantic attraction between the two and thing might get a bit more sexual in the future, not explicit, but you know**

"Attention police." Hans called over the radio, "Attention Police."

"This is Deputy chief Dwayne Robinson, who is this?" a Man stuttered over the radio. "This is Hans Gruber, I assume you realize the futility of direct action against me we have, and we have no wish for further loss of life." Hans lied skillfully.

"Well um," the man stuttered, "What is it exactly you do wish for Mr. Gruber?" Penny watched the conversation intently, the exact details of Hans's plan was still unclear to her, but that's what she liked about it, and about him. Penny was what one would call somewhat of an adrenaline Junkie. The sheer danger Hans carried around with him only furthered her fondness of him. Not to mention she found him pleasing to the eye.

"I have comrades in arms around the world, languishing in prison." Penny inwardly sighed with understanding, one of Hans's many quirks was causing a bit of unnecessary chaos for the fun of it. The Adrenaline junkie and the sociopath, a perfect team, no?

"The following people are to be released from their captors, in northern Ireland the seven members of the New Polvo Front, in Canada the five imprisoned members of Liberte De Quebec, the Shri Lanka the nine members of the Asian Dawn."

Karl and Penny shared a look and both mouthed "Asian Down?" silently. Hans pressed the radio to his shoulder, "I read about them in Times Magazine" he shrugged.

"Of course you did." Penny sighed.

"When these revolutionary brothers and sisters are free, the hostages in this building will be taken to the roof and they will occupancy us in helicopters to the Las Angelus International where they will be given further instruction, you have two hours to comply." He finished off

"Wait, Mr. Gruber this is insane I don't have the authority I, I, I can't Authorize, two hours is not enough," Hans turned off the radio was the man rabbled.

"Do you think they'll really try to do it?" Karl asked leaned back in a chair, looking rather awkward.

"Who cares?" Hans asked and turned back on the Radio, "Theo? Are we on schedule?"

"One more to go then it's up to you three up there, and you had better be right because it looks like this last one will take a miracle." Theo replied.

"It's Christmas Theo." Penny laughed, "It's the time of Miracles so be of good cheer and call us when you hit the last lock."

"Rodger that Tinkerbelle." Theo laughed. Hans and Karl laughed then tried to stop when Penny threw them both hateful glares, "Theo so help me God when this is all over, I will get you for that."

"Honey, when this is over we will all be several billion dollar richer and you can do whatever the Hell you want to me." He clicked off leaving Karl and Hans trying not to laugh once more,

"Karl." Hans final said, "Hunt that little shit down and find the detonators"

Karl shouldered his machine gun and stood up, "Fritz is checking explosives"

"I'll check the explosives, you just get the detonators" Hans ordered. She shot up, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not." Hans declined, grabbing her Pen knife from her bag, Penny walked up to Hans and stood toe to toe with him, "I wasn't asking." She informed in firmly and took a step out the door. "Karl, you should probably start where Heinrich's body was found, and start from there. Hans and I will go to the roof."

She walked off, leaving the men behind her, Karl crossed his arms, "you wanted to bring her along." He reminded.

Hans glared at he, "If you say 'I told you so' I'm beating the living shit out of you." He snarled and stalked after Penny who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"You really shouldn't be doing this." Hans sighed, "What, stealing billions of dollars, assisting mass murder and conspiring with quote unquote 'Terrorists'?" She climbed the stairs two steps at a time.

"No, I mean knowingly putting yourself in danger." He corrected her, "Is this because I'm a woman?" she asked.

"No, I just want you safe is all." Hans admitted, she grinned and stop, Hans almost crashed into her ask she turned around, "Don't you worry about Me Hans." She grinned and took a step up so she was, "I'm a big girl, I can tie my own shoes and everything." She tapped his nose with a finely manicured nail and continued up the stairs.

They finally reached the top floor where the explosives where attached to the roof, with a flash light Hans and Penny searched through the clouds of steam that came from bullet holes in the pipes.

"Up there." She pointed to a bright yellow wire connected to the ceiling, "Follow the yellow explosive wire." She paraphrased the Wizard of Oz and took lead.

They lead to a narrow space between two machines, "Here hold these." Hans handed her the flashlight and the hand gun, setting the hand gun down Penny aimed the flashlight beam as Hans began to climb between the metal blocks

The Hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Penny whipped around to meet the barrel of a gun.

"Hi there. How ya doing?"

Hans nearly fell off the pipes as Penny's horrified shriek pierced the air. Scrambling down he put himself between Penny who had fallen to the floor in shot and the Man who currently held them at gun point.

He wasn't one of theirs so that only left one other option, this must be Mr. John McClane.

Before any of them could do anything, Penny burst out in hysterical French,

"Dieu dans le ciel! S'il vous plaît ne pas nous tuer, S'il vous plaît! Nous n'allons pas dire à personne qui vous êtes, juste s'il vous plaît ne tirez pas!"

"Whoa Whoa hey, slow down, easy, I won't hurt you just calm down!" He attempted to sooth her and set his gun aside. Penny slowed her breathing, convinced she gave a believable performance. "Now who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" He barked.

Hans quickly caught on to Penny's charade, "We managed to get out of there and, and we were trying to get up on the roof and see if we could signal Help." Hans explained, taking on an American accent.

"It's just through here and," the attempted to retreat only to be cut off by McClane, "Look forget the Roof. They've got people all over it." Penny sighed, "Come on you and your girlfriend what to stay alive you'll stay with me."

"Fils de garce" Penny cursed in French quietly.

John turned around and peered at Penny, "You're that girl from the bar, the one Hans had with him." She nodded, "Speak any English?" she tilted her hand back and forth to say, "So So."

He offered the two of them cigarette, "You smoke." Penny should her head by Hans keeping up the charade accepted, gaining a disapproving look from Penny seen by both John and Hans.

"For God sakes Slone, If we're going to die tonight then I can't think of a better time to start smoking again" he sighed.

Lighting the cancer stick, Hans struck up a conversation, "You don't work for Nakatomi, and if you're not one of them."

Penny fanned away the thick smoke with her hand in distaste, "I'm a cop from New York." John explained.

"New York?"

"Yea, got invited to the Christmas Party by mistake." John shrugged. "Who knew?"

"Chance terrible qui est." Penny muttered

Eyeing McClane's lack of footwear Hans chuckled, "Better being caught with your pants down." John sighed. "I'm John McClane. You're?"

Pausing for a moment Hans glanced at the chart of offices on the wall, "Clay, Bill Clay. And this is my fiancée Slone Facilier" John nodded to Penny and took note of her finger, "No ring?"

"He's cheap" She stated with a thick French accent, hoping to start a lover's quarrel, "Do you really want to get into this?" Hans played along, "Right now?"

John pulled out a hand gun, "Do either of you know how to use a hand gun?" John asked, "I spent a weekend at a combat range," Hans lied, "Must sound pretty stupid to you."

"Time for the real thing Bill." John handed him the gun, Hans grasped it clumsily, and it was almost painful to watch. "Oh give me that." Penny sigh in a pretend embarrassed voice, taking over the gun expertly, "Before you shoot someone's eye out."

John chuckled, I see who wears the pants in this relationship, he thought.

Walking down the Hall, Hans stomped out the cancer stick and grabbed the radio in his pocket while Penny raised the gun and aimed it at John's head.

John stopped as Penny cocked the gun and Hans called the men up.

"Put down the gun." Penny ordered. "And give us the detonators" Taking another drag, John sighed "well, well, well Hans."

He glanced at Penny who smirked, "I don't believe we've been acquainted, formally anyway."

"Put it down. Now."

"You're pretty tricky with that accent, oughta be on Fuckin TV with that accent." John walked forward. "What do you want with the detonators Hans, I already used all the explosives. Or did I?"

"I am going to count to three." Penny warned.

"What like your boyfriend here did with Takagi?" John challenged. Penny pulled the trigger with no results.

"Oops."

The gun Clicked a few more times, "No bullets, what did you think I'm fucking stupid?" He snatched the gun away from her.

The Elevator rang behind him, "You were saying." Hans grinned as Penny slid out her pocket knife and slashed at John, leaving a good sized gash across his arm, "Fuck!" he cursed

Karl and one other fired from the elevator igniting a blitzkrieg of gun fire around the room. One of the men lost most of his knee caps as the bullets rattled his legs. Hans grabbed his gun and pushed Penny under a grey desk.

"Hans." She pointed to the shattered glass around the windows and remembered John's bare feet, "Shoot the glass, he doesn't have any shoes, his feet will by rags if her tries to get out."

Hans relayed the message to Karl and together they shattered every pane of glass visible. John's gun fire tore through the metal on Penny's side of the desk and she scrambled out and to another desk. Landing safely behind the grey shield Penny glanced at her legs.

On the side of her right thigh a bullet torn into her skin and left a circular wound that bled heavily. "Son of a fuck." She whispered.

The fight finally stopped after Karl threw in a fire bomb. All was silent as Karl tossed over the desk and he and Hans stood to assess the damage. Hand grabbed a black gym bag and checking inside. "Smile Karl, we're back in business" he handed Karl the bag.

He looked around, "Penny?"

"Over here" she replied, pressing her hand to the wound to control the bleeding. Hans walked over calmly until he stopped the pool of blood under her leg.

"Karl!" he called and bend down to check the wound, Karl stormed over, "Can you walk?" Hans asked, "Not really."

"Okay," He lifted her arm, "Put your arm over my shoulder, Karl Check the guest list and see if any of our guests are doctors."

Penny whimpered in pain as she leaned on Hans and Limped over to the elevator. "Are you in much pain?" Hans asked. "I've got a fucking bullet in my thigh Hans!" She snapped. "There is no need to get snippy." Hans replied.

"No need to get snippy, let's shoot you in the leg and see how good a mood you're in." she offered. "Calm down, you'll be fine." Hans assured her as they Half walked half limp out of the elevator.

"Franco" Hans transferred Penny's arm to a man with greased back curly Hair, "Take Penny into one of the Offices with a couch and keep pressure on the wound." Franco helped Penny limp into a random office and on to the couch.

Franco didn't seem to have a clue what to do who Penny rolled her eyes and snapped, "Find something to put pressure in the hole!" Franco nodded and panicked once more, "Oh for Fucks sake," she tossed her head back, "go into the office and grabbed the black gym back by the wooden chair." She sighed.

Franco returned with the bag and Penn snatched the black pencil skirt from the bag and pressed it to the wound, hissing in pan she waited for Hans to storm in, tailed by a nervous mousy looking man in a black suit.

"Penny, Dr. Leopold Bloom" he said quickly, "Okay, I will need my medical bag, in my car." Dr. Bloom explained, "Franco, go get it." Hans ordered.

"Okay, how are you feeling?' the doctor asked, trying to seem less stressed than he was, "Like, I've just been shot in the leg." Penny replied.

"And Dizziness?"

"Little bit."

Franco returned with the bag, which the Doctor snatched and clicked open. Pulling out a long pair of thin silver tweezers, a small bottle and syringe, and needle and thread. Penny stiffened up with wide eyes.

Hans was at her side in a heartbeat and grasped her hand, "You'll be fine." He glared at the doctor, "Won't she,"

"Most likely, the wound isn't too deep, the bleeding is steady and she hasn't fainted from blood loss." Bloom said, "would you rather I cut the Fabric away or, would you rather pull your pants down?" he asked.

Penny rolled her eyes and undid her pants and slid them down her legs, leaving her in only her top and a thin pair of panties. Hans's grip tightened slightly and Penny rolled her eyes, "Now is not the time, nor the place to ogle at me Hans." She droned not even looking up.

"Alright, you may feel a slight pinch." Dr. Bloom rubbed antiseptic on her leg and stuck her with the needle. She squeaked, realizing it was silly to react to a injection when she had a gunshot wound on her leg.

After about five minutes her entire leg was numb and limp, poked her with the tip of the sewing needle, "Did you feel that?" he asked, "feel what?" Penny looked down.

"Okay, here we go." He grabbed the long tweezers. "Actually Mr. Gruber, if you could hold her leg for me so it doesn't jerk."

Hans gripped both sides of her thigh firmly, purposefully and maliciously rubbing his thumb in a circle on the inside of her thigh were it still had feeling.

The Doctor carefully entered the wound with the tweezers and slowly extracted the blood covered bullet from her leg and placed it in the bag. Slowly stitching up the wound, finally packed everything away carefully. "She'll be fine, extremely sore, but fine. The bullet didn't hit the Femoral Artery and mostly just hit muscle and tissue, no bone breakage so she should be able to be walking in a week. Now about that deal we made?"

"Karl, escort the good doctor out of the building please." Hans nodded.

The doctor was led out of the build at gun point by Karl. Hans informed the police that a hostage was being released.

"Are you alright?" He asked and sat next to her, avoiding the wet blood stain on the couch. "I'm fine, it'll hurt like a bitch soon as the drugs wear off" she shrugged.

"Did you really offer that guy freedom to help me?" she grinned. "Yes, I did." Hans nodded. Rubbing her uninjured leg.

"Leaving to Hans Gruber to cop a feel while I'm getting a gunshot wound fixed up" she laughed and slapped his arms repeatedly. "wanna help me up?"

They limped back into the main office together, met with Karl who eyed Penny with what seemed like an almost concerned look. "Is that expression I see on your face Karl?" she jibed and feel into one of the chairs.

_**French translations: God in Heaven! Please don't kill us, please! We won't tell anyone who you are, just please don't shoot!**_

_**Son of a Bitch**_

_**Awful Luck that is**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Die Hard **

Penny rested her sore leg on one of the chairs as Hans Sat at the desk once more, "Did we get them?" she asked, "Yes we did." Hans confirmed, "That was brilliant by the way." He noted, "Shooting the glass I mean."

"I try." She flinched she tried to shift her leg. "But I think our element of surprise has flung itself out the window." She shrugged, "Oh gee, you think?" Karl asked sarcastically.

"Hans!" Theo called over the radio, "You had better heat up the miracle because we just broke through number six and the electromagnetic came down like a fucking anvil." Penny silently cheered, "Well have a look at what our friends outside are doing and I'll be right up." Hans said,

"By the way" Theo replied, "A little birdy told me that our favorite girl took one for the team through the leg." Penny grinned, "Boy word does travel fast"

, "How ya doing Tinkerbelle?"

"Well enough to kick your ass for calling me Tinkerbelle again." She replied, "Penny, play nicely." Hans warned.

"You two are adorable, see you later." Theo called, "Up yours Theo." Penny replied. "He's right you know." Karl shrugged, "you two really are adorable, "

"Karl one more word on the matter and I will come over there and I will cut off your dick." Karl crossed his leg over when Hans eyed him, "She'll do it to."

Penny stood with slight pain, "Oh no, the last time you came with me somewhere, you got shot." Hans pushed her back in the chair, "I promise you Hans that is not the first time I have been shot and it will not be my last." Penny stood up again with less pain this time. "Now let's go," she took lead once more, leaving the boys in her dust.

The stair proved a challenge for her but she didn't show it as she took them two at a time up to the vault where Theo sat with his drill and his laptop. "Bonjor Theo." She called, Theo glanced up at her and rolled his eyes, "You know that little voice in your brain that tells you to quick when your ahead?" he asked.

"I don't have one." She shrugged and stood behind his chair waiting for Hans to arrive, "Come on Hans, I just got shot in the leg and I still move fast that you." She sighed as the Handsome German finally arrived.

"Nice to see you to dear." He greeted, and leaned over Theo's shoulder, "Alright what am I look at?" he asked.

"Those are the city engineers." Theo pointed at the screen, "They're going into the street circuits" on the front screen was a video stream of men walking toward a large van, "Those men in the suits I don't know who they are."

"That's the FBI." Hans identified, "They're ordering the others to cut the building's power. Regular as Clockwork."

Theo thought a moment then smiled widely, "Or a time lock." Penny pieced it together and grinned, "Hans you beautiful bastard." She kissed his cheek swiftly, "why did I ever doubt you?"

"Because you have no faith in me. The circuits that cannot be cut are cut automatically in response to a terrorist incident, you asked for a miracle Theo I give you the FBI."

Within a few seconds the entire building was pitch black. Until the emergency lighting kicked on. The computer buzzed and blipped madly, "It's gonna go." Theo said with an air of awe, "It's gonna go!"

The metal door slid open with a steady hum and a loud alarm going off, all turned to see as the vault opened for them. Penny shot to her feet and grinned involuntarily. She turned to Hans who just stared silently, "I, I, I," she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him passionately.

That certainly turned the attention from the money as Theo collected a five dollar bill from the guard beside him, "Told you." He muttered.

Hans however was taken completely by surprise, until he finally processed what just happened and kissed Penelope back harder.

"Merry Christmas." Theo grinned and waited patiently until the length of the kiss got ridiculous, "Yo! Bonnie and Clyde! We kind of have a job to do here." That didn't stop them so Theo shrugged and entered the vault first.

Penny pulled away first, with a silly grin still etched on her now slightly bruised lips, "Merry Christmas Hans." she laughed and ran after Theo into the vault, leaving the master thief slightly dazed, "You luck bastard." The guard shook his head and entered the vault after Penny.

"Gott segne die französisch" Hans muttered and made his way into the vault.

"Need any help there?" Penny leaned on the metal rack, letting her fingers glide along the cold surface toward an ecstatic Theo, "Don't forget to breathe" she advised.

"you weren't telling that to Hans while you and him were playing tonsil hockey" Theo grinned.

"That was fun, that was a fun thing to do yes." She nodded, "By the way." She quickly delivered a sting slap upside the computer wiz's head, "Tinkerbelle huh?" she reminded him. "Yes," Theo laughed, and startled the small blonde by lifting her up by her thighs and spun her around, "Holy fuck, put me down, put me down!" she pounded on his back and rage and amusement.

He carried her bridal style through and out the vault before stopping, "This is yours." Theo quickly transferred her to a very ,very confused Hans.

"Well hello there." Hans looked down at the disheveled and out of breath blonde in his arms, "Hans put me down.' She ordered.

"Uuum No." he declined and swung her over his shoulder, "Holy shit! No, aah!" she clung to his shoulder with her manicured nails as Hans hummed merrily and walked into the vault. "You ass hole!" she cursed until her set her back down on the ground.

Penny delivered several drums to the chest before pouting, because truth be told, Penelope Sinclair couldn't hit for shit. "I'll be back." He grabbed a radio and left the vault, "I wish to talk to the FBI." He ordered to whomever was on the line.

"We blow the roof. They'll spend a month shifting through the rubble and by the time they finish we'll be on a beach earning twenty percent." Hans said to Theo, Penny frowned still not entirely pleased about killing every one.

"Hey Hans, have you seen what the news has been playing?" the guard asked and turned on a tiny portable TV, which shown a picture of Penny, only with shorter Hair and dressed in a blazer and pencil shirt. "Among the terrorists is a wanted Parisian Thief, Penelope Sinclair. However most recently she has earned the nickname the Black Widow due to the over ten charges of first degree murder of her multiple husbands that never stuck due to lack of evidence. Ms. Sinclair has been reported to have work with Terrorist Leader Hans Gruber before, giving them the nickname, "The Bonnie and Clyde of Europe."

"I always hated that haircut." Penny sneered, "You never told me those men were your husbands," Hans eyed her, "Yep, all old, all rich, all with potentially fatal health problems which made it easy to rule each one an accident. That was until Ole' Burt Kindle managed to recover from his "stroke" and pointed the finger at me," she rolled her eyes

"What Happened to Ole' Burt?" Theo asked, "Well, he was very fond of the drink, twas the drink that killed him." Penny shrugged, "you poisoned him?" Hans assumed.

"Nope, hit by a Guinness Truck" Penny smiled.

"Well, I am effectively turned off right now." Theo clapped his hands together.


End file.
